Sueños
by MaruhDM
Summary: Skygard es una chica normal que va a la universidad hasta que un profesor de una asignatura es cambiado. Nada sera lo que era antes y nada sera lo que ella se espera. Loki/OC
1. El Extraño

Buenas! Este es mi Primer FF aquí, Solo lo publicare aquí y nadie hasta ahora tiene mi permiso para postearlo en algún otro lugar

Espero que esta cosa loca a la que yo llamo Fic les entretenga

**Disclaimer**: Lo único que es mio son mis OC, Todo lo demás es de MARVEL

Sin mas que decir, Que empiece el show!

* * *

No! – Me levante llena de sudor frio, estaba soñando con cosas extrañas, un casco con cuernos que parecían de cabra, una serpiente de metal gigante y el sitio que era mi hogar, New York, destruido. Me levante de la cama con destino al baño, Hoy tenia clases y no me gustaba faltar. Estudiaba en la universidad las diferentes mitologías existentes. Desde que era pequeña presentaba una profunda admiración por ellas y me emocionaba estudiar por fin algo que de verdad me apasionaba y no lo que no me gustaba (matemáticas y esas cosas inservibles) me mire en el espejo y comencé a lavarme la cara para desperezarme. Me arregle y Salí rápidamente al encuentro de mi compañera de piso y mejor amiga Jenn, Con quien estudiaba en la universidad. Era una chica muy agradable, activa, chistosa, alegre e interesante. Aparte de que parecía tener la misma pasión que yo por la mitología celta, Pero sin dudas Mi favorita es la nórdica ya que era la más completa e imaginativa, Además de la más teorizada y analizada. Finalmente Jenn Salió de su cuarto con su pequeño bolso de mano en el cual tenía sus herramientas para nuestra segunda clase la cual era mitología nórdica, Ya que la primera era griega. De allí en adelante se dividían nuestros caminos, ella tenía una lectura sobre los idiomas antiguos y yo tenía una lectura sobre runas. Ella era griega, su familia se había mudado a new york hace 6 años. Yo nací aquí, pero mis abuelos son noruegos, al igual que mi padre y mi mama era de Dinamarca.

Buenos días – Dijo Jenn amablemente como siempre – Descansaste?

Si, tu? – Sonreí y tome su brazo hasta el codo, ella tomo el mío igual. Ese era nuestro saludo – Lista para entrar a nuestro mundo?

Si, Si descanse. Naci lista Skygard, Deberías saber eso. –Dijo ella riéndose

Entonces, en marcha – Reí y empezamos a caminar, Al bajar tomamos nuestro café vespertino como nosotras lo llamábamos. Nos tomábamos mínimo 5 cafés al día y no teníamos máximo, ya que nos quedábamos dormidas antes de contarlos. Eso nada mas ocurría cuando teníamos un examen muy largo o tareas del largo del cabello de rapunzel.

Sabes que escuche por allí? – Dijo Jenn con una gran sonrisa – Que hay un nuevo profesor de nórdica. No te emociona?

Enserio? El anterior era muy soso, muy poco intenso. No sabes quién es?

Se llama Thomas Tyrggivarson. No sé nada mas, Aunque me han dicho que es muy bueno para su edad, así que debe ser joven. Lo sé Sky, El tampoco me gustaba – Se termino su café de un sorbo, hice lo mismo y entramos al salón y el profesor de griego Comenzó a dar su clase y tal cual como dice el dicho la hora me pareció corta por lo divertido e interesante que me resultaba. Rápidamente nos encaminamos hacia nórdica. Jenn sabía que no era una persona que hablaba mucho, así que la mayoría de las veces las conversaciones eran unilaterales o solo decía unas cortas frases. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que el famoso profesor llegase.

Buenos días! – Llego con un caminar rápido pero majestuoso. Tenía sus ojos de un color esmeralda intenso, Realmente extraño e inquietante, Aparte de misterioso. Su pelo era del color del carbón más oscuro y su camisa era del mismo color: Negro con el distintivo blazer que lo marcaba como profesor. Su bufanda Verde tenia detalles intrincados dorados. Dejo su maletín en el escritorio y volteo a vernos con sus ojos, miles de escalofríos pasaron por todo mi cuerpo. – Hagan silencio, Mi nombre es Thomas Tyrggivarson y Soy su nuevo profesor de mitología nórdica. Les avisare desde ya que no contestare preguntas estúpidas, asi que no se pregunten en molestar. Solo contestare las que me parezcan sustanciales e interesantes – Sonreí. _Carácter, _Ya me empezaba a gustar el profesor. - esta clase no les gustara a las personas débiles o poco inteligentes, Desde ya les aviso, Al que vea molestando se va y no entra mas. Además, se dirigirán a mí como Profesor Tyrggivarson, Nunca como Doble T o Profesor TT, la cual es la más común. ¿Estamos de Acuerdo?

Si – Respondieron a coro mis compañeros. Yo estaba extasiada, Este profesor era todo un desafío.

¿Si qué? – Pregunto con apremio

Si profesor – Respondí yo sola, todos los demás estaban shockeados

Muy bien, es inteligente señorita. ¿Su nombre? – Dijo como si no le importase

Skygard Stromgörd, Profesor Tyrggivarson –conteste sin pensarlo dos veces, con voz molesta. Me inquietaba su actitud, Como si fuese menos importante que el. Algo me decía que él no era alguien común, no por su ropa, sino por su mirada, Esta era imponente, Casi como la de un dios…

Bien, Señorita Stromgörd, Cual es su deidad favorita? – Pregunto él con interés

Loki – Respondí segura. Estaba en mi materia favorita después de todo, no?

¿Le importaría justificar su respuesta? – al preguntarme, su ojo brillo de una manera extraña. Como si estuviese emocionado.

Pues por su astucia, Inteligencia, Malicia... Es un dios muy balanceado. Nunca nadie podría mentir mejor que él, o al menos no sin que él lo descubra. Veo a Thor como un dios hueco, Sin inteligencia y pura fuerza bruta. Tonto y sanguinario. Loki puede utilizar su astucia combinada con su fuerza en una batalla y aun así ganar sin que el adversario le toque un pelo de la cabeza. Todo por su gran sabiduría e inteligencia – Pude ver como se relajaba un poco y mostraba emociones _Intriga y alegría_ las cuales fueron cubiertas por una máscara de absoluta frialdad.

Muy bien. ¿pero no le preocupa todos los problemas que él pueda causar? Que el encienda la chispa para la gran explosión del Ragnarök? – me estaba retando. ¡El profesor me retaba! Sabía que ocultaba algo, cuando habló lo dijo como si se sintiese culpable.

No, Ya que todo lo bueno Viene con algo malo. Debajo de todas esas capas hay humanidad. El Se equivoca, como todos lo hacemos. – Sonreí de oreja a oreja, Había respondido astutamente. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción de nuevo. No me había fijado de lo guapo y joven que era, no podía tener más de treinta.

Buena respuesta, Señorita Skygard. Pero por que loki y no Odín? Me imagino que todos aquí saben que Odín dio un ojo por ser sabio. – Pregunto apremiante

Es verdad, pero que es de una buena inteligencia sin una buena mente que la explote? Loki es más inteligente al saber utilizar su inteligencia. No sé si me explico, profesor Tyrggivarson – Casi saltó de la alegría al escuchar mis razones

Hablas muy sabiamente, Skygard. Estudiantes, Conozcan a mi asistente y su tutora: Skygard Strömgord. Quien es desde lejos la persona más inteligente en esta clase. Si ella acepta, claro está. – Allí estaba ese tono de nuevo, el de "todos son basura" yo sin pensarlo acepte moviendo mi cabeza eufóricamente de arriba abajo. –Muy bien, todos pueden irse, Hasta la próxima clase. Skygard, te necesito aquí a primera hora mañana. – Asentí y el salió del salón

Muy bien, Skygard. Apuesto a que este si te gusta – Rio Jenn

Es muy guapo, también es muy intenso. Podemos decir que si – Reí con ella y salimos del salón.

Las semanas siguientes fueron normales, ayudaba al profesor a armar la clase y ayudaba a algunos compañeros. Jenn y yo habíamos hecho muchas investigaciones y El profesor nos ayudaba también.

Buenos días profesor. –Salude, el asintió y me fui a sentar a mi lugar, Jenn no había podido venir porque se sentía mal, así que se había quedado en el piso. La clase termino y el salón se vació rápidamente, el se acerco a mí y estrecho mi mano, en ese instante tuve una visión. El profesor con el casco con cuernos que había visto en mis sueños, ¿por que veía eso?

Gracias por ayudarme hoy Skygard. –Vio la confusión que tenía en mi cara Que paso? –herido, retiro su mano de la mía. Su toque era frio, pero no incomodo. Lamente que quitara su mano de la mía, era agradable. Sonreí tímidamente y el pareció menos herido

Perdón, tuve un lapsus. A veces me vienen imágenes a la mente, imágenes muy raras. De nada profesor. –Dicho esto, el cambio su semblante a uno más serio

¿Qué tipo de imagen? ¿Qué vistes? – Pregunto

A usted… Con un casco dorado que tenía cuernos. No sé qué significa… - respondí dudosa, el pareció asustado pero lo cubrió con una sonrisa cálida

Seguro que no es nada – dijo pasando por mis hombros su brazo – te espero mañana como siempre?

Pero tengo runas a primera hora – me Excuse, por mucho que quisiera pasar tiempo con el, tenía que estudiar runas, que no era precisamente fácil para mí.

Yo te ayudare en runas, pero por favor te necesito – Estaba suplicando? Esto era increíble… tome de nuevo su mano y vi a… Ironman con él, frente a frente en una habitación llena de fuego, yo estaba entre los dos, consumida por las lenguas rojas. Ironman hablo _-valia la pena esto, loki?-_ y allí se termino mi visión

_**Yo soy el **_– Sonó su voz dentro de mi cabeza y voltee a verlo con miedo –_** Tranquila, puedo entrar en tu mente, después de todo, soy el mejor mago de todos los nueve reinos, no?**_

Lo… - Rápidamente tapo mi boca con su mano. –Eres… Eres el?

_**Sí, Soy loki. Puedes mantener el secreto, ¿no? Sé que puedes, aparte, necesito de ti. Puedes ver el futuro, Tienes sangre asgardiana en las venas y no sé cómo… Me ayudaras?**_

¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en, ya sabes… ¿Allá arriba? – Sorprendida, pose la palma de mi mano en su mejilla, Absorbiendo cada detalle. Ni en mis más salvajes sueños hubiese soñado con un loki tan hermoso, rápidamente dirigí mis pensamientos en otra dirección, sonrojándome

_**Tranquila.- **_Volvió a regalarme la sonrisa que me derretía -_**Papa Odín no me necesita más, por eso me vine a la tierra **_– Dijo con desprecio

Quieres que… ¿Que finja? – Pregunte herida

_**Podrás entrar a asgard conmigo, Skygard. ¿No sales ganando?**_ – Pregunto confundido

Pero, no se… ¿Que pasara con mi vida aquí? ¿Con la universidad?

_**Bueno, podrás parar la universidad, Tengo entendido que eso se puede. Piénsalo, Es asgard, Lo que siempre soñaste.**_

Lo… Thomas, la verdad es que no se cómo responderte, no soy una hoja como para que me utilices y me deseches cuando te convenga mas – Me molestaba que loki se atreviera a ser tan insensible como para pedirme eso. Era mujer y merecía respeto. Además, Quien sabía si el cambiaba de parecer, me engañaba y salía perdiendo? No había ninguna garantía

**Piénsalo Skygard, no te arrepentirás y prometo no engañarte…**_** Después de todo tengo que fingir ser bueno para que Odín me devuelva mis privilegios**_ – Dijo él con una voz hipnotizante, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Volví a tener una visión, el y yo, estábamos sonriéndonos el uno al otro. El tenía una especie de armadura de oro con una gran capa verde, yo tenía un vestido color esmeralda, el mismo que el de sus ojos, adornado ricamente con hilos del mismo color del de su armadura. Me recupere del trance, había visto la visión y su mirada era fría, distante.

Thomas, Esto la verdad me asusta… ¿por qué yo estoy viendo estas raras imágenes? ¿Por qué solo las tengo cuando tú me tocas?

_**¿Aun No te has dado cuenta verdad? Skygard… Eres la diosa de la premonición.**_

* * *

**Lo amaron? Lo odiaron?**

**Los reviews son amor! no olviden de dejarme algunos jeje**


	2. La invitacion

El sonaba tan seguro de lo que estaba diciendo... Diosa? Premonicion? me estaba mintiendo? Eera el dios del engaño y nada le costaba hacerlo.

_**Como escuchastes. Eres una diosa y por lo tanto tienes el derecho de nacimiento de entrar allí en asgard**_ – Bingo! Estaba diciendo la verdad, Pero aun estaba en Shock, Sabia que algo estaba mal conmigo, pero nunca para pensar que era una diosa. Se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas y yo rei ante su desesperación. Sabia que ya no necesitaba de el para entrar a asgard.- _**Eh si… Pero necesito de tu ayuda.**_

Y que gano yo si nos "aliamos"? ya dijistes que tengo el derecho de entrar si yo si quiero. Soy una deidad – Sonrei con sorna – Y no necesito de ti para ir a asgard. El lugar de mis sueños, literal.

_**pero... Argh! Necesito. De. Tu. Ayuda. No lo entiendes? Me esoy rebajando a tu nivel, uno muy bajo, debo decir. Deberías sentirte halagada.**_ - hablo con desprecio. Me voltee y camine en dirección opuesta. No iba a permitir que el me insultase asi. No por que fuese diosa, sino por que era mujer y merecía ser respetada. Ignore sus llamados y seguí caminando. Ya a este paso no podría presentador a mi siguiente clase, asi que decidi ir a casa y olvidar todo este embrollo. Al llegar, lo encontré en mi puerta. Suspire y me resigne a que si no le complacía no dejaría de fastidiar.

que quieres? No quiero ser usada y participar en tus juegos.

Bien, no seguire rogando. - volvio a hablar con desprecio, no le dolía?- musiquitas venia a pedir tu ayuda, Venia a ayudarte. No necesitas hacer tu tarea de runas?

Thomas, se quien eres, se lo que puedes hacer. No quiero tu ayuda y menos si quieres algo a cambio. No haré tratos contigo - dije cortante, tire la puerta con toda mi fuerza en su cara, pero el la detuvo con su pie. Entro y me presiono contra la pared

Yo te necesito y no recibiré un no por respuesta. Entendido, señorita Skygard? - dijo el con su tono seductor e hipnotizante. Era como el dulce ronroneo de un gran felino. - entendido?

Alejate - amenace cortante

Te necesito - repitió el sin prestador atencion a mi amenaza.

Bien. Que necesitas? - respondi luego de mirar sus ojos por un rato, dandome cuenta de que el nunca se iba a rendir y que ya no me quedaban fuerzas para discutir. Mi primera relacion seria con el, tenia que acostumbrarme a eso.

Estar 'felizmente casado' contigo. - respondio con asco, como si ser feliz le causase repulsión. Aunque no se si era la idea de casarse conmigo la que lo asqueaba. - necesitamos ser una pareja normal y fingir que teniamos algo antes de que yo llegase aqui.

Bueno, thomas. Que eres entonces? Prometido? Novio? Amante? -puse la tetera llena en la estufa y la encendí. En estos momentos el cafe no era bueno, no me convenía alterarme.

Novio - rio amargamente ante la palabra. - seamos novios. Yo convenceré a tu amiga de que eramos novios antes de que yo llegase a ser su profesor.

Como se que no eres un impostor - dije sin pensar. No me quedaban dudas, pero necesitaba ver algo, una muestra de su poder. Levanto su mano y de ella salio una llama de fuego verde. Pase mi mano por encima y como no quemaba introduje un dedo. Sentía un cosquilleo, el tomo mi mano y pronto estuvimos cubiertos por aquellas llamas del color de sus ojos. Sonreímos y pude ver alegría y intriga de nuevo en sus ojos, era mucho mas hermoso asi.

No te voy a estorbar. - prometio el. - sentemonos, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Asi pasamos la tarde, hablando sobre mi vida. El no parecía dispuesto a abrirse mucho, pero el tiempo todo lo podia. No perdía la esperanza de llegar a enamorados de el, pero si era muy poco factible que el sentimiento fuese reciproco y mas viniendo de una persona tan interesada y engañosa. Despues de todo, seriamos marido y mujer.

Donde dormirás? O bueno, que vamos a fingir? - dije mordaz. Habia sido un dia muy agitado y tenia sueño. Salio el te y me lo tome.

Lo que quieras. Yo estaré aqui en la mañana. - en ese momento el se levanto y se deshizo de su blazer. Llegue a ver la flexión de sus músculos bajo el suave material de su camisa. Dejo el blazer en una silla de la barra. - que quieres hacer entonces?

Dormir. Este dia fue demasiado largo. Vendrás a dormir conmigo en la cama o te tragaras tu orgullo de principe asgardiano y dormirás en algo tan común como el sofa?

No entiendes verdad? Ve a dormir y sueña con cosas ridículas como los niños hacen, ya cumpliste con tu parte hoy - se sentó en la silla y camine al cuarto botando humo por las orejas. Como era posible que el me tratara asi? Lo tenia merecido, pero igual! Me acoste y en mi cama y rápidamente caí dormida.


	3. La Salida

Hola de nuevo.

Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas, Aun no tengo beta y por lo tanto los capitulos tienen ciertos errores, pido disculpas por ellos y me hago responsable.

Este Fic tiene pero no tiene relacion con los vengadores, no es una version de la pelicula y ya se daran cuenta.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, solo Mis OC.

Que comience el Show!

* * *

Loki's POV

Luego de que ella se fuese al cuarto, me recline en la silla y suspire complacido. La tenia segura y para mí. Ya la estaba siguiendo desde hacía un tiempo atrás, se me hacía muy atractiva: grandes caderas, piel tan suave como la seda, su largo pelo dorado, sus pechos con el tamaño perfecto, sus ojos grises, su sonrisa... Sin duda haríamos hijos muy hermosos con los que Odín caería de rodillas a pedirme perdón y concederme de nuevo mi lugar en asgard, como debía ser. Llevaba meses metiendo en su cabeza, llenando su mente de diferentes ideas de mi pequeño plan para esclavizar a los Midgardianos. Luego de una media hora pensando, me Levante de mi sitio y busque la energía de Skygard, la cual estaba muy apagada. Me acerque a la habitación y me detuve en el marco de su puerta al verla dormir. Sus facciones se asemejaban a las de una niña. La paz de su sueño era casi adictiva. Decidí utilizar un poco de mi magia para mostrarme en su sueño y enamorarla poco a poco ya que no sería tan servicial si no lo hacía, ser un hombre de bien y fingir estar enamorado con locura de ella. Tenía que ser astuto y cauteloso, nada nuevo en mí. Con unos pocos conjuros nos envolví en un sueño situado en El reino de Odín. Ella tenía un vestido blanco y en brillo dorado común en todos los Asgardianos la rodeaba.

Hola loki. - saludo ella divertida - ya te veo más normal, esta vez no tienes armadura.

Si, tenía que estar ligero. El día de hoy tenía ganas de caminar contigo - tome su mano y la acaricie con mi pulgar- claro, solo si tu quieres- sonreí con dulzura, hasta en sueños estaba hermosa... ¿Que estaba pensando? Ella solo es un peón en mi gran juego.

Dejaba pensarlo, hmmm... -sonrió traviesamente y yo coloque mi mejor cara de suplica y rio divertida. – ¡claro que sí! Pero... A donde me llevaras?

A mi lugar favorito en todo asgard. Es sorpresa. -dije vengándome de su travesura anterior.

Uhg, ¿enserio? Ahora estaré preguntándote durante todo el camino " ¿a dónde vamos?" y no te dejare tranquilo hasta que me digas. - reímos los dos y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos.

No lo hagas. Ya estoy pensando seriamente en cubrir tus ojos - me pego suavemente en el brazo y reímos de nuevo. - ya verás no te voy a decepcionar.

Te creo. ¡Ya quiero ver! Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha - sonrió y me jalo - ¡vamos!

¡Espera! No es por allí. Además, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir caminando? Es largo el camino. Mejor es que busquemos mi caballo. - sonreí y la lleve hacia el palacio. Estábamos afuera del mismo, en mi jardín favorito. Entramos y pedí algunas cosas a los sirvientes: pan, mermeladas, mantequillas, pasteles, galletas, manzanas para Bolgnir, agua e hidromiel. Además de un pequeño mantel blanco. Corrimos por los pasillos

No sabía que tu fueses así, loki. - sonrió y miro nuestras manos.

Soy capaz de mucho más, si de ti se trata. - volví a sonreír, levantando nuestras manos y dejando un beso en el dorso de la suya. Se sonrojo y sonreí aun más. ¡Le gustaba! - vamos. Seguro Bolgnir se siente solo. Tengo mucho tiempo son montarlo - corrimos un poco mas y llegamos a los establos. Le pedí a uno de los sirvientes que preparara al que iba a ser nuestro vehículo. Luego de unos minutos el imponente caballo negro estaba frente a nosotros y Skygard me miro confundida

¿Iremos los dos allí? - pregunto perpleja

Todo lo mío es tuyo princesa - se sonrojo, ¡era hermosa cuando lo hacía! la ayude a subirse al caballo, me posicione detrás de ella y le sonreí al caballo- Bolgnir, ella es mi hermosa esposa Skygard. Skygard, este es mi caballo Bolgnir.

Hola Bolgnir - dijo haciéndole cariño en su crin. Bolgnir era grande e imponente. Odín nos había llevado a escoger nuestros caballos cuando éramos pequeños, a Bolgnir nadie lo quería por ser grande, torpe y al parecer era inútil como caballo de guerra, En poco tiempo ese caballo se convirtió en una extremidad para mí, grande y rápido como cualquier otro.

Es muy bonito Loki - volteo a verme, le sonreí y bese su frente dándole las riendas. Ella sonrió y dejo uno en mi mejilla

¡Bolgnir, vamos! - coloque mis manos en sus caderas. El imponente caballo relincho y comenzó a galopar cada vez mas rápido, ella me volteo a ver riendo - es por aquí, ¿verdad?

Si, yo te indico - salimos de las áreas del castillo para entrar a las concurridas calles de la ciudad. La gente se mostro perpleja al vernos tan felices. Me reí ante tal ocurrencia, había cosas que no podía controlar. Después de pasar las grandes calles, comencé a ver el mar, era el indicador de que el puente arco iris o el Byfrost estaba cerca. Giramos y seguimos avanzando, poco a poco fuimos acercándonos y Skygard se dio cuenta. Puse mis manos encima de las suyas y jale las riendas, inhalo repentinamente - el puente Byfrost - dijo en un susurro, asentí y bese su mejilla

Para allá vamos. - espolee al caballo y seguimos a galope rápido hasta que el puente estaba brillando con sus miles de colores debajo de nosotros. Me baje y ayude a Skygard. Abrí el mantel colocando toda la comida allí, Bolgnir relincho y me acorde de sus manzanas y el poco heno que le habíamos comprado, se lo puse a un lado de nosotros y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. - te gusto la sorpresa?

¡Como no! - volteo y me beso. Tome su delicada cara entre mis manos y le correspondí. Al poco tiempo nos separamos los dos en busca del valioso Oxigeno. - me encanto amor ¡es hermoso! - el mantel brillaba debajo de nuestros cuerpos, pintando nuestra piel con sus colores. Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar y sentí como si un nudo en mi pecho se hubiese soltado. - gracias. - susurro en mi oído.

¿Quieres agua o hidromiel? - Dije tomando las dos copas.

¿Quieres emborracharme esposo mío? - dijo riéndose traviesamente

No pretendo hacer eso cariño. - fingí no saber de lo que hablaba- por que iba a querer hacerlo?

No, por nada. - rio y tomo una galleta. - hidromiel. - tome la botella y le sonreí mientras llenaba las dos botellas del liquido.

¿Serás mi guía oficial en mi tour por asgard? - reí. Ella era tan inocente y tan alegre... Ella me completaba.

Seré todo lo que tú quieras que yo sea, tu solo pide - sonreí y tome un trozo de pan con mermelada ella introdujo su dedo en ella y lleno mi mejilla de ella. -¡oye! - reí y hice lo mismo. Rápidamente estuvimos en el suelo uno encima del otro riéndonos como locos. Comimos y nos acostamos en el puente a reposar. -te amo Skygard - declare para obtener el efecto deseado. Nos quedamos dormidos, ella con su cabeza en mi pecho y yo con mis brazos en su cintura

* * *

Los reviews son como Galletas para mi

Alimentenme!


	4. El secreto

Siento la tardanza, pero el colegio me tenia hasta el cuello. De ahora en adelante actualizare mas a seguido ya que tengo toda la primera temporada lista, Si, Hay una segunda temporada! Sin nada mas que decir...

Que empiece el Show!

* * *

Skygard POV

Me desperece y vi que mi cabeza reposaba realmente en su pecho, sonreí de lado y lo abrace aun mas, no quería molestar su paz, pero luego de unos minutos decidi que era hora de levantarse y lo bese –Buenos días futuro esposo

Buenos días Princesa –Respondio el con una voz llena de sueño, rei bajito y deposite otro beso casto en sus labios –Cinco minutos mas, Dormi tarde

Que bueno que no dormiste en el sofá, estuvieses todo adolorido. ¿Sabes? Soñe contigo, estábamos en Asgard –Habia concluido que el sueño era una visión y me alegre. ¡Ibamos a ser muy felices juntos! El se rio y yo lo golpee con mi codo en su estomago –¡No te rias de mi! –Mi cara de sueño se convirtió en un puchero, el solo me abrazo y dejo un beso en mi frente.-

No me rio de ti, Sky. Es que yo también soñé contigo –Sonrei aun mas y el me imito, lo bese y nos levantamos de la cama, teníamos que ir a clases.- No, Vamos a mi apartamento. Es muy temprano y no quiero enfrentar a tu amiga.

¿Y como vamos a lograrlo sin que ella nos vea? –Era obvio, si bajábamos ella me iba a ver a mi en pijamas y a el en la misma ropa de ayer, creando asi una imagen poco deseada para los dos-

Teletransportación, te suena? –Bromeo el, lo mire perpleja y el deposito un beso en mi frente. Definitivamente estaba muy cariñoso hoy. Me movi para buscar una ropa decente, artículos de uso personal: Desodorante, cepillo de dientes y peine –¿Lista? –Pregunto el entrando con el blazer en el brazo.

Sip, ¡Voy saliendo! –Busque y metí todo en una mochila la cual me colgué al hombro. El me extendió su mano y la mire con recelo – No me va a doler ni me va a hacer vomitar, ¿Verdad?

No, Solo te vas a sentir un poco desorientada, pero se te pasara – dijo mirándome con ternura. Sonreí y tome su mano. Decidí que era mejor para los dos si le seguía la corriente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvimos en la sala de su apartamento, tenía un gran ventanal con una muy buena vista de la gran manzana. Se posiciono detrás de mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros – ¿Te gusta? –Susurro en mi oído.-

Mucho –Respondí con la mirada perdida, inmersa en la belleza de la ciudad. Dejo un beso en mi pelo y se dedico a hacer café.-

Es obvio que vas a querer caje, ¿No?... ¿No es así como le llaman? –Reí ante tal ocurrencia y el me miro ofendido.-

No, Loki… ¡Es café! –Dije entre risas, rápidamente dejo de estar ofendido y acompaño mis risas con las suyas.-

Bueno, ¿entonces vas a querer café si o no? –Pregunto el después de que dejáramos de reír.-

Si, si. –Respondí inmediatamente.- Gracias.

De nada –Susurro un tiempo después en mi oído – si quieres te puedes quedar aquí conmigo

Hmm… no se. Tengo que pensarlo. –Dije divertida- Esta bien, pero, ¿qué pasaría con mi piso? Jenn no puede pagarlo sola…

Yo pagare por ti mensualmente, ¿te parece justo? –Pregunto el sonriendo, con mi sonrisa.-

Pero es mucho dinero, no dejare que pagues tanto por mí. –No iba a permitir que por la alarmante situación económica de mi amiga, Loki pagase sumas exorbitantes de dinero.-

Todo lo mío es tuyo ahora. No te preocupes por el dinero Sky, Es una tontería. –Me comía la curiosidad, como el obtenía el dinero: ¿Timando a la gente o con algún hechizo?-

Espera, entonces… ¿por que trabajas? –Estaba perpleja, Si el no necesitaba trabajar para tener dinero… ¿Para qué lo hacía?

Para encontrarte a ti –Respondió el con mi sonrisa.-

¿Por encontrarme a mí? Pfff… -Puse los ojos en blanco- ¿Yo no soy un instrumento para tu felicidad?

No Skygard, Eres mucho más que eso ¿Acaso no lo ves? –Se mostro ofendido y me entrego una taza llena de café con una mirada fría y sin decir nada. Le había ofendido.-

Lo siento Loki… Pero me cuesta entender el porqué de esto... Es extraño –Me levante dejando la taza en la mesilla y le abrace. No quería hacerle daño, nunca había sido mi intención… Si íbamos a estar juntos yo tenía que cooperar. El rodeo mi cintura e inhalo lentamente. Coloque mi mano en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón y vi que latia mas rápido de lo normal. Decian que Loki era un dios que no tenia corazón, mentira, lo tenia y yo podría comprobarlo

¡Oh, como quisiera reposar de nuevo en nuestro lecho! No quiero romper esta magia del momento, pero tenemos que alistarnos –Poco a poco me fui soltando de el y me giro, guiándome por los pasillos de su piso. Llegamos a su cuarto e inhale repentinamente, allí estaba su armadura. El casco no estaba tan brillante ya que le faltaba pulitura, lo mismo pasaba con el resto –Anda, tocala –Dijo el con una sonrisa divertida, me sonroje y camine tocando uno de los cuernos del casco, viendo como había sido forjado. Del casco, pase a la armadura, Era triste… ¿Como algo tan majestuoso e imponente podría estar cubierto de mugre? Luego de unos minutos me dirigí al baño, me arregle y el hizo lo mismo. Tomamos el café y nos encaminamos hacia la universidad.

Los días pasaban y en un parpadeo llevábamos mas de 4 meses juntos. Como la relación era amena, Decidí que ya era hora de preguntarle ciertas cosas.

Loki, ven. –Lo llame para que se sentara conmigo en la cama. Se acerco y tomo mi mano, yo toque el colchón para indicarle que se sentara frente a mi. Se sento y me miro regalándome mi sonrisa.- ¿Como llegaste aquí? –Pregunte lo mas rápido que pude y la sonrisa se borro de su cara.-

Caí del puente cuando el Byfrost estaba abierto… -Dijo molesto

¿Por qué caíste?

Me deje caer, Ya nada quedaba para mi allí con ellos. –Respondió el cambiando su tono a uno de nostalgia, tome su mano entre las mías, no se sintió incomodo ante la demostración de afecto asi que le hice cariño con mi pulgar, el sonrió a medias –Tienes más preguntas.

¿Por qué no quedaba nada? ¿Qué paso?

No soy el hijo de Odín –Me paralice, eso no era lo que decían los libros ni los mitos –Odin me recogió en Jotunheim y me llevo a Asgard tomándome como otra reliquia mas. No era mucho más que una estrategia para calmar la guerra entre los dos reinos. Soy el monstruo del cual los niños Asgardianos temen…

Amor, no eres un monstruo, no lo eres. ¿No te ves? ¡Eres muy guapo! –Sonrei y señale su torso desnudo y muy bien tonificado para reforzar el punto – Tengo que cuidarte cada vez mas de las rubias asquerosas en la universidad –El rio y yo lo acompañe-

Pero cuando cambio de forma lo soy… Esto –Señalo su piel- Es solo un disfraz.

No te creo Loki. Tu eres lo que quieres ser, yo pienso que tu usas lo de "El temible gigante de hielo" para ocultarte. No te voy a hacer daño y no te voy a querer por como eres físicamente. Para mi eres Loki, mi futuro esposo y único amor –Sonrei y lo bese. En estos últimos cuatro meses el no se había mostrado frio ni distante, Al contrario, Cada vez me hablaba mas y era mucho mas cariñoso, aunque el hecho de no saber si lo que sentía por mi era falso me ponía triste.

Soy un gigante de hielo, asi naci y asi moriré –Contesto con su tono nostálgico y yo sonreí divertida-

¿Quieres que te demuestre que te amo como gigante también? –El me miro confundido y yo toque con mi palma su mejilla –No te puedes transformar?

Si me concentro lo suficiente si –Dijo cerrando sus ojos. Poco a poco su piel se fue tornando azul. En su cara se formaban patrones, líneas y círculos. Los trace con mi dedo y el abrió sus ojos lentamente, Estos eran de un color rojo intenso. Impresionante y por sobre todo misteriosos e Imponentes. Bese desde su pelo hasta su cuello dejando su boca para el final. Luego de unos minutos los dos nos separamos en busca de aire.

Eres increíble –Sonrei aun sintiendo sus labios helados en los mios, el solo sonrio tímidamente- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo?

¿Secreto por secreto? –Este era uno de nuestros pequeños juegos, uno decía un secreto y el otro le pagaba de vuelta con otro secreto. Asenti emocionada. –Cuentamelo

Mis dos colores favoritos son el rojo y el azul –Sonrei y bese sus parpados que ahora eran del color de su piel normal, El rio, me jalo hacia el y quedamos abrazados con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Exhalo en mi oído enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, murmurando mi nombre una y otra vez. Esos momentos eran los que yo atesoraba en la caja fuerte que era mi memoria.

Los mios están en tus ojos –Sonrei. Mis ojos eran muy extraños, A veces eran azul grisáceo, a veces grices y a veces verdes. Beso mi mejilla, mi oreja y nos quedamos en silencio. La paz reino por horas que parecieron segundos ya que caimos dormidos en los brazos del otro y nos despertamos al sentir un golpeteo furioso en nuestra puerta-

Esa es Jenn! –Dije levantándome y cambiándome en ese mismo lugar muy rápido. Hoy íbamos a tener una cita doble. Los dos lo habíamos logrado y en tiempo record estábamos afuera con los demás.

Salieron los dos tortolos –Se mofo Jenn al vernos rojos y un poco sudados por la carrera que hicimos para vestirnos. Rei y tome la mano de mi prometido.

Dejanos –Rei y Loki sonrio- Entonces, ¿Para donde vamos?

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
